the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
TideSong9
Hey, okay, welcome to my page. If you’re reading this, then you know my name is actually Nyla Pierceson (unless you just learned that XD), in which case, no, I did not change my name. However, Red's and a few other's autocorrect dubbed me Nylon, and hence, I have used that name ever since. Okay, please do not spam my page. If you don’t, then you are officially on my good side unless you happen to change that someplace else, in which case you will be mentioned on my "Enemy" list, unless you happen to be a nemesis of mine, in which case you will be on my "Nemesis and Archenemies" list. Have fun reading about my life! ~Nylon, queen of fallen and non-fallen angels Names Recently, due to some evil autocorrect inserts and lots of laughter, Nyla decided to nickname herself Nylon. Of course, autocorrect had invented this name for her, but she decided that it would be her official nickname (and Red agreed with this idea). Only weeks before, though, she had changed her name to Valarin Pierceson (in Elvish, this means "the angel queen"). However, she then claimed, after nicknaming herself Nylon, that Nyla was still her name, and Valarin just a nickname. Then after having trouble with Red spelling "Valarin" wrong (all in a playful way, of course) she accepted the fact that she would allow her nickname to be spelled "Valyrin" as Red insisted upon doing. Even further along, she called herself "the queen of Internet trolling" and stuck with that claim. Other names for her include Mistress Michaelis (because of her marriage to Sebastian Michaelis), Mistress #6 (because of her place in the alphabetical list of mistresses), the Silence (it’s actually one of her nicknames, not even kidding O__o), and the Crazy One (nah, she just made that up XD). Looks Currently, Nylon has dyed her hair a light pink. She and her best friend decided to do this for fun, although her parents insisted her hair color had to be temporary. Once she washes it all out though, she plans to dye it red again, and her parents agree that this color can be permanent. Déjà, however, dyed her hair permanently purple, and made Nylon very jealous. The problem with this, however, is that neither of them are allowed to change their eye color, which does not matter Nylon as her eyes change color regularly, but Déjà's remain dark brown. Because Nylon is of English, and possibly Roman, descent, her skin is very pale compared to most. She also loves to paint her nails bright, unusual colors such as black, white, and gold when she feels like it. Currently, her nails are a bright green with pink and gold glitter on top. Also, her preferred outfits normally consist of something black, boots, and something pale. She also desperately wants a black trench coat like Sherlock's. Category:Users Category:Agents on the Message Board Category:Lucian Category:Users of the Wiki Category:Fanfiction writer Category:Agents on the Wiki Category:Pierce Leader Category:Piercer Category:Lucian Users